


The Heart's Memory

by TheIskraeon



Series: Shelter [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: D:, I've been told this is sad, basically the song Shelter and its music vid inspired me to make this, have fun reading, i know i did, i will hand out free tissues if anyone gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: It's a long way forward, so trust in me





	The Heart's Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was tired and crying so any mistakes I will fix up at a later date, however!! I still hope you enjoy it!

He’d been here for as long as he could remember. Within this sharp glass box full of soft decorations that he’d played with and poked at for days as he fiddled with ideas in his mind. Images of landscapes and places so foreign yet familiar in his head and he told them to Carbuncle, the strange blue dog(?) that made them come to life with a ‘yip’. 

He has spent his days running through these worlds with Carbuncle by his side, through tall grass over hills and through bamboo forests with shallow water, sitting atop clear, white crystals with blue, purple and pink skies behind him as a non-existent breeze plays with his long hair. He’s been here for as long as he can remember but stretching out to that weathered swing tied to a tree has made him remember a life before this. 

Life with a tall, bearded man of soft eyes and weary wrinkles that held him close. When he remembered him he curled up in a ball and wept at the base of an empty throne. Life with a polite blonde girl who spoke with a clear voice and enunciated her words and letters as perfectly as Carbuncle brought his ideas to life. When he remembered her he cried, his tears forming blue flowers, their name bursting to life in his head. Sylleblossoms. Life with three other boys, one blond with freckles and a camera, one with glasses and gloves and sly snark, and the other with large muscles and a daunting appearance but soft character. When he remembered them he refused to talk to Carbuncle for three days, one for each of them, eyes wide as a car hummed beside him on a dusty open road in the middle of nowhere. 

There were so many faces and places and he was slowly recalling them all, filling his heart with their presence until he felt like he would burst. Until he felt like he would explode like the Crystal had, wiping out Eos in a brilliant blue light that he remembered seeing in a haze of drug-induced sleep with cords sticking out of his body, tears running down his face as laughter faded further and further away from him until it didn’t exist anymore because they didn’t exist anymore. 

But he wasn’t alone. 

He had their memory and the memory of their love within him and he would carry that broken home with him through this fake world. He reached out and gave Carbuncle a small pat as tears rolled down his face, hiding his head under the covers and pretending like the glass box didn’t exist and that his Dad would walk through a door and stroke his hair lovingly, wiping away all the bad and replacing it with all the good. 

But he wouldn’t. 

Because he couldn’t. 

Because dead meant not here anymore and Noct was alone here now but he had them in his heart and like hell he would let the memory in his heart held fade.


End file.
